


You may now kiss the groom

by Blackwidowislyfe



Series: They say the first day is always the hardest [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Clint Barton is a drama queen, Deaf Clint Barton, Established Relationship, F/F, Fighting, Gen, Homophobia, If I think of more tags I will add them, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Protective Natasha, Queer Natasha Romanov, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, The start of the wedding, Use Your Words, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, wedding cake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwidowislyfe/pseuds/Blackwidowislyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(May be a multi-chapter thing, we'll see.)</p><p>Phil was everything Clint needed. The man taught him to read, to write his name. He saved him from the evil-freakshow he was in. He gave him a home, and a purpose. The LEAST he can do is make sure their wedding is absolutely, one-hundred percent perfect. But did he ever ask Phil what he wanted? Also, the baker is going to hell, no matter what Natasha says.</p><p>OR</p><p>Clint is a total groomzilla and anyone who doesn't comply WILL be dealt with properly (Unless Natasha butts in. Which she totally does.)</p><p>OR</p><p>The one where Clint tries to plan the wedding and, per usual, things go to shit pretty fast. And I once again suck at summaries. :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	You may now kiss the groom

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! :D So idk how many parts this one is going to take. It may take several, or just two. We shall see. ALSO: There is a teeny tiny bit of homophobia, and a pretty GRAPHIC depiction of self-harm towards the end. Anyone uncomfortable with those things, well..... I'll just post a synopsis at the end. :) ALSO: The video Natasha mentions is one by one of my favorite LGBT+ youtubers, and can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ta-H_vARQMY If I am misunderstanding this, or my use of it is wrong, please feel free to yell at me.
> 
> And that's all. This is by no means complete and I'm trying to do this before I have to go wrangle little kids, so if this ends up incomplete in places, rest assured it will be fixed before the night is over. :) Enjoy lovelies!

It was only a few weeks after Clint was half-way back to himself when Phil and Clint began to throw themselves into the wedding planning. Apparently Phil was leaving in two months on a rather dangerous op, and they wanted it official, should something happen. Natasha was very confused by it all, and tried to get answers from Clint. They were going to the florist, the baker, and then to meet up with Phil to pick out rings.

 

"So why is this such a big deal?" She asked him skeptically.

 

"Why is it such a big deal?!" Clint asked with a gasp, and making Natasha winced. "Sorry. But like.... He's everything to me Natasha. My world. Outside of you, I mean. He's just... He gave me everything, and he deserves at least a little of it in return." Natasha couldn't argue with that logic. Still, Clint had an inner diva (Male dancer or stripper, she could tell by his actions), and he was already a deadly sniper. It was dangerous to mix sniper and diva with wedding planning. Which was how she ended up pinning him to the ground when the Baker suggested they find a different person to make their cake. She had offered up three names and assured them that if they wouldn't, she had more names.

 

"Clint! It's cake, it's not the end of the world," Natasha said firmly, as everyone gawked.

 

"No, it HAS to be this one. Phil loves the cupcakes from here. He has to- I have to..." He tried to squirm away from her, but she kept a firm grip on him until she was sure he wouldn't hurt the poor clerk behind the counter. Natasha took the names from the nice woman and left, Clint huffing the whole way.

 

"Alright just get it out of your system before you attack the florist for not having enough roses," Natasha finally said once they were in the car.

 

"It's not fair Natasha! It ISN'T! My whole life everyone's looked down on me because I was abused, or in the foster care system or in the circus or GAY. I'm ALWAYS looked down on and it isn't fair for her to discriminate against me!" He ranted, huffing and red in the face by the end.

 

"Okay, but she has a right to religious freedom. There's a whole Youtube video about it," Natasha pointed out. "And she gave you a whole slew of other people to call. You weren't very nice."

 

"But... It just has to be perfect. Phil LOVES their work," He sighed. Natasha shrugged, but seeing as Clint was mostly calm, she let him drive to the florist. That went marginally better, and finally they were picking out rings. Well, at least until Director Fury called.

 

"Yes Sir. I know but... Of course." Coulson hung up. "Change of plans. We're taking Natasha back to HQ and then we have to meet with Fury," He explained to Clint. Natasha saw the crazy twitch in his eye. Well, this was going to end badly.

 

The car was eerily quiet as they drove back, and Natasha didn't stick around once the car was parked. She figured whatever it was that the Director had called about was going to turn on Clint's diva side again. She went to find Maria Hill, who was, thankfully, in her private art studio.

 

"Hello Natasha," she greeted warmly, setting down her paint brush. "How was errand running with CLINT?"

 

Natasha scoffed. "I had to pin him down to keep him from murdering the poor woman at the bakery," she explained. "The florist went marginally better though."

 

Maria smiled, opening her arms to Natasha, who easily snuggled in to them. It was how they initiated physical contact with each other. Always asking, never simply assuming or taking. Natasha was too fragile and Maria didn't want to encroach on her boundaries the way hers had been trampled over. They stayed like that for all of a minute before....

 

_CRASH! POP! BANG!_

 

Both girls tensed, pulled their weapons from their holsters (Natasha had just been cleared to have her hand-gun, which she kept on her hip), and barreled down the hall. The sight they were met with was far from what they were expecting. The door was busted down, Phil had Clint pinned against the wall, and they were both screaming at each other.

 

"I don't CARE Clint! This is about what's best for everyone, not just you!" Phil yelled.

 

"Well maybe I wanted a perfect fucking wedding because you fucking DESERVE IT! Maybe THAT'S why I've been running around like a mad man trying to make sure everything is done! The cake, the flowers, even your fucking CORSAGE damnit!"

 

"Oh so now this is MY fault?! FINE! You can have your perfect wedding! I'm not going to be there!" Phil screamed, letting Clint go and storming down the hall.

 

_Oh fuck,_ Natasha thought as she saw Clint crumple to the ground. One look into Maria's eyes and she knew they were thinking the same thing. They both got a sobbing Clint Barton to his feet and back to his living quarters, all the while trying to talk him down.

 

"Did he really just break up with me?" He finally asked.

 

Maria winced, but Natasha, having learned enough, said, "You haven't exactly been yourself lately Clint," She pointed out.

 

"But.... Yeah. God I am a despicable human being!" He said, bursting into a fresh wave of tears and sobs. Maria offered him the tissue box, and Clint eagerly took it, sinking on to the couch with a disgusting snot-filled blow into a tissue.

 

"Girls night?" Maria offered.

 

"I'll order the Chinese food if you'll get the ice cream," Natasha said with a worried glance at Clint. Maria nodded, darting out the door. Natasha quickly popped in the first Disney movie she could find, hoping it was a princess movie. If ANYTHING could get Clint to smile, it would be an overly beautiful princess singing and dancing her way through her somewhat self-inflicted problems. As luck would have it, Natasha had ended up picking Cinderella.

 

Unfortunately that sent Clint down the long list of reasons he and Phil were Cinderella and Prince Charming, and by the time the movie was over, Maria was back, the chinese food had arrived, and Natasha had a headache. The next movie Maria picked; it was Tangled. Clint was less vocal during this one, just drowning his sorrows in fried rice. It was determined Maria would stay the night, and, thankfully, somewhere between the lantern festival and Rapunzel figuring out her true identity, Clint had passed out.

 

"Thank GOD," Maria whispered. "Maybe we should keep watch, He has a tendency to go off the deep end when he gets worked up."

 

"Isn't that why he's the best sniper you have?" Natasha whispered jokingly.

 

Maria playfully stuck her tongue out. "Shut up. Even if it is, that only works when he's in mission mode. Every other time it usually ends with someone covered in goo or him in the infirmary."

 

".....With an injury or on suicide watch?" Natasha finally asked.

 

"Depends on the day," Maria answered with a sigh. "It wouldn't surprise me if he ended up there again. We've got to get him and Phil back together."

 

"Are we sure they even broke up? I think they just needed some cool down time, and Phil didn't word it right. I mean everyone says stupid shit when they're angry. That's why I choose to scream in Russian in my head when I am angry."

 

Maria laughed lightly. "The whole time I have known you, you have never once kept your anger hidden," She giggled.

 

"Have so! You just don't know it!" Natasha argued with a pout. Maria just laughed, and before long, Natasha joined her. This was nice. It was.... easy. Easy as existing. And there wasn't a lot of pressure. And that's why, when they picked a new movie, it was one Natasha had yet to see; Ratatoille. And that's how she ended up falling asleep, cuddled into Maria's arms.

 

* * * *

 

The next time they awoke, it was three in the morning, and there was a note on the coffee table.

 

"Fucking hell," Natasha rasped, grabbing it.

 

"Hmm?" Maria asked, barely awake.

 

".....FUCK!" Natasha screamed as she finished it. "We have to find him!" Maria took the note, scanned it thoroughly, and nodded.

 

"I know where he is. Call Phil," She said, standing up quickly.

 

"No way! I'm coming with you!" She snarled.

 

"....You might not like what you see," Maria warned.

 

"Don't care. Where is he?" Maria pressed her lips into a hard line, but nodded, leading her down the hall. It was his original living quarters, before he and Natasha were put together. How he still had a key was beyond Maria, but she opened the door. She was right: Clint was frantically searching through his dresser, arm dripping in blood, sobbing harshly.

 

"Clint," Maria said gently.

 

"Go away."

 

"Clint," Natasha said firmly. "Talk to me." She baraced herself for the broken, teary mess that was her friend.

 

"He hasn't called, he hasn't texted! I bet he found someone ten times better than me!" He said, sinking to the ground. "I don't deserve him. Never did. GOD I fucked UP! He was the only good thing I had Nat! He was my everything and without him... How the hell am I supposed to go on? How?! I don't know how. He's been there with me every step of the way and what have I done? I was a pain in the ass the whole time. God I don't DESERVE-"

 

"Clint I'm only gonna say this once, so listen up," Natasha said, nodding to Maria. "You are not a pain in the ass. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't even be here right now. Don't you remember the night you found me?"

 

Clint looked up at her with blood shot eyes, snot dripping on his face as he nodded. "I told you that everyone deserves a second chance. That you deserved to be loved."

 

"And have you shown me anything other than love?" Natasha asked. Clint shook his head. "Show me your arms." They were pretty drippy, but with a little pressure, it might stop. "We need to get some bandages and get him to medical."

 

Maria nodded, grabbing some old socks that were clean and passed them over.

 

"So what was this fight really about?" Natasha asked.

 

"Fury needed to ship Phil out the beginning of next week," Clint sniffled. "I blew a gasket because I set our wedding date for next Saturday."

 

Natasha nodded. "Come on. You need to get these looked at," She said firmly, helping Clint to his feet. He nodded. What else could he do?

**Author's Note:**

> Synopsis for those who chose to skip: Clint goes completely bride/groomzilla, and Phil will have none of it. Thus, an arguement ensues, and well.... they may or may not use the right words and maybe-break up. Then Clint has a bit of a stereotypical meltdown and Tasha and Maria comfort him with princess movies and ice cream and chinese food. They fall asleep and then Clint goes even farther off the deep end again.
> 
> NOW THEN. If you think this needs to be it's own update, lemme know in the comments below! If you think this should be a multi-chapter update (My goal is to keep it in at least three seperate parts), also comment! :D I'll probably decide whatever, but it's nice to have opinions and see what you guys like and don't like! That's all I got for now, and I'll see y'all next week. :)


End file.
